Grievous deception
by General of Kalee
Summary: The alternative story of General Grievous
1. The General's family

This is the story of Grievous's transformation from Kaleesh to cyborg, but mainly focuses on the manipulations of Dooku, when he awakened in his new form. I would like you to review this story so that I can improve it and gain ideas for future chapters. This is how I visualise the events that had taken place but naturally all things Star Wars are owned by their respective copyright holders (disclaimer). I'm just having a good time spinning different ideas.

Enjoy everyone – and wait to hear from you (this chapters depressing but sets the moment!) O and Happy New Year!

**A Grievous deception – chapter 1**

Grievous lay on the operating table located in the catacombs of Geonosis. Earlier his mind was screaming for the pain that spread across his body to stop and let him rest in peace, for he wanted to die a warrior's death. However he was denied such a death when the shuttle that was transporting him to a meeting with the IBC crashed over the waging waters of the Kalee Sea. Grievous remembered little about the accident ever since he was transformed into the cyborg general that would appose the armies of the republic and lead the separatists into victory, however within the bacta tank, which kept his vitals alive before his transformation was complete, he was fully aware of his situation, especially when a small section of his family saw him in the critical and suspending state that had stripped all the honour which he had kept so close to his heart. They gazed in horror when they looked at the warlords grievous injuries. Praying for him to return home.

Grievous's mind was latter wiped of the incident which had occurred during his family's visit. Grievous's first wife stood there clawing at the tanks glass surface, trying to awaken her husbands damaged mind. The Geonosians became increasingly impatient of the family's presence, for they wished to pursue with the generals transformation, before their prize was lost forever. One of the Geonosians lifted his head to summon a group of super battle droids to escort the 'guests' out of the lab and back to Kalee. One of the droids grabbed one of the Kaleesh younglings. His brothers and sisters all shouted in fear and anger. Grevious's three wives tried to release their son from the battle droids metallic grip. Grevious's first wife, Kamahi, grabbed the long Kaleesh blade which was strapped to her arm and sliced the blade through the droids circuitry. The droids grip released and the youngling was released, however the Kaleesh family was being advanced on by security droids who were alerted to the struggle.

The droids seized the family. Kamahi screamed at the suspended form of her dear husband.

"GRIEVOUS…."

Just as if being beseeched by a powerful external force, Grievous's heart rate pumped furiously, the Geonosians watched as his heart readings went off the scale on the monitor.

"SEDATE HIM" shouted one of the Geonosians, "WE CANNOT LOOSE HIM, TAKE THE KALEESH AWAY AND EXECUTE THEM, THEY HAVE NO PURPOSE!"

The Kaleesh screamed at the helpless figure suspended in the bacta tank. Then Grievous's eyes shot open, his vision was blurred with the green air pockets rising in the tank, but could see the figures of his family, crying for help. He struggled within the tank, trying to break free, even though he had no arms or legs he was driven to protect his family not only in life but also on the brink of death. The speakers surrounding the tank suddenly boomed with the voice of the dying figure:

"LET THEM GO" he cried

Suddenly Grievous saw the dark shadow of an elderly man, where he saw a silver curled handle clutched in the palm of his hand. That handle then emitted a long red light. He stood by the entrance where his family were being escorted out of. Suddenly his wife Kamahi broke free from the droids grip in a attempt to reach the shuttle they were escorted on to Geonosis, to get help from Grevious's former elite guards, which were sent by the Kaleesh clan elder to protect the Shakar family and who were still stationed onboard the shuttle. Her attempts were futile; the old man with one twist of the wrist sliced the Kaleesh in two. Grievous could hear the cries from his children and the remaining two wives. In one last attempt he tried to break free, however it was too late, the Geonosians had sedated him, a long tube slithered into his mouths opening, where he then went into darkness, but not before seeing his wives and children being dragged towards the holding cells and clambering around the dead body of Grievous's first wife Kamahi. The last thing he heard was the screams of his children pleading to be released so that they could mourn the death of their mother. Grievous remained sedated and was then transferred to the operating table, where his new shell awaited. Cold and lifeless, which is what he was soon going to become. His family were thrown into the holding cells, where they all grasped each other for comfort, crying in their despair. While Grevious's elite were destroyed by droid fire, where they had no chance of defending themselves.

The Kaleesh younglings had tears falling down their cheeks. The two remaining wives tried to comfort them; however they themselves were shadowed in grief and despair. What were those monsters doing to Grievous? They had realised that the general's health was not the Geonosians main priority. Grievous's second wife, Melica, was crouched on the floor rubbing her arm where the droid had touched her when they were escorted to the holding cells. Melica hated droids, and the thought that one had touched her, made her feel sick inside.

The operation was proceeding according to plan. The Geonosians had transferred all of Grievous's biological matter into the droid shell and was implanting the upgrades into his brain. The Geonosians had completed their project and were confident to present their creation to Count Dooku for inspection. Grievous lay there, his heart was beating at a slow but functional pace.

"_Will father save us?"_ one of the Kaleesh children asked.

The two wives looked at each other:

"_What does your heart tell you?"_ Melica said quietly

Suddenly a battle droid marched into the holding cells, the children grouped together while the two wives stood their ground, ready to defend their children by any means necessary. Melica glared at the battle droid:

"_When Grievous awakens he will deal with you like the piece of scrap metal you are"_

The sound of laughter could be heard behind the battle droid. The figure approached forward. It was the human who had killed Kamahi.

"_My dear you are mistaken, the general has offered his services to me and I control him, just like I control this battle droid"_

"_Grievous would not answer to you, he is no droid"_ Melica shouted

Dooku smirked. _"But my dear, he is!"_

Grevious's eyes suddenly shot open…

**TBC**


	2. Moment of realisation

"_What have you…, what have you done to me!" _Grievous screamed with a voice not quite his own.

"_General calm down please" _said one of the Geonosian scientists.

The general broke through the bindings that were restraining him onto the operating table. The Geonosian's eyes grew wide with horror.

"_Contact Count Dooku immediately!"_

Count Dooku stared at the quivering Kaleesh children before him; suddenly the battle droid alerted him to the disturbance in the operating room.

"_Aahh...it appears the good general is awake…you will excuse me of course"_ the Count said with smug expression.

He left the holding cells with the battle droid in tow. The Kaleesh regrouped and hugged each other once more. Dooku and the battle droid walked through the catacombs.

"_When we enter don't fire at him…I will deal with him"_ the Count said, his eyes fixed upon the entrance to the operating room.

"_Yes sir"_ the droid replied

The count pressed the digits next to the doors entrance and the doors separated. The scene that awaited the Count was the experiment holding one of the Geonosian's by the neck shaking him violently. Wires, which monitored his vital organs, still attached.

"_General please put the Geonosian down"_ the Count said smugly.

Grievous slowly turned to face the Count, fire blazing within his cybernetic eyes. He dropped the Geonosian hard and began to advance. The battle droid fidgeted.

"_Hold..."_ the Count said in a calm tone.

The moment Grievous was almost upon him the Count extended his hand. Grievous blinked, _foolish old man_ he thought as he proceeded to advance. The Count raised an eyebrow and consumed Grievous in sith lightening.

Grievous cried in pain and stumbled back. He fell to the floor with a loud clang. The Count broke the current. All that could be heard were the ravaged breathes coming from Grievous's vocabulator. The Geonosians looked at their experiment with concern; Grievous's eyes were wide open but distant. The Count looked at the Geonosians concerned features.

"_Will he be alright?"_ the count asked calmy

One of the Geonosians slowly approached the lying figure and put his alien hands underneath the general's chest plate.

"_His heart is pumping furiously my lord" _the Geonosian replied.

"_Leave us"_ the Count ordered. The Geonosians followed the order and left while the battle droid remained. The Count turned behind him.

"_I said leave us"_

The battle droid exited the room. The Count approached Grievous's form, where he was still rasping for breath, and knelt down near the cyborg.

"_You…will…regret that…old man" _Grievous said, barely.

"_Will I general…"_ The Count extended his hand once more and overshadowed Grievous with more sith lightning. Grievous screamed in pain. Not only did the Geonosians hear the screams but also the General's family. Their heads turned to the direction of the sound which echoed through the catacombs.

**TBC**


	3. Subordinate

Grievous was still overcome with sith lightning, all his circuitry began to dysfunction.

"_Please….Stop……Please"_

"_Come now General, someone such as you should not plead_!" Dooku said with grim satisfaction.

Suddenly one of Geonosian scientists re-entered the room. He could no longer stand the cries of pain.

"_My Lord please, he is still in a recuperating state, if you continue he will die" _the Geonosian pleaded.

Dooku stopped, Grievous was rasping for breath. The Count slowly turned towards the Geonosian, his eyes staring with disapproval.

"_Should he not know his superiors" _the Count questioned

"_Yes my lord he should, but..."_

"_But nothing"_ the Count interrupted _"I feel it is not only the General who needs to be disciplined"_ the Count said, his eyes staring straight into those of the Geonosian.

The Geonosian began to fidget.

"_General!"_ Dooku called

Grievous slightly lifted his head to meet Dooku's gaze.

"_Stand up"_ Dooku ordered

For a moment Grievous did not move. The Count glared at him.

"_I said stand Grievous"_

The general slowly got up. His breathing was still coming in raspy spurts. He felt his legs quiver, almost as if they were going to buckle on him there and then. He stood slightly hunched, pain still evident in his eyes. The Geonosian slightly backed away.

"_Every great leader should discipline his subordinates, am I right General?"_ the Count questioned.

Grievous remained silent, his breathing still coming hard.


	4. Shanzah

The Geonosian looked with fear in his eyes.

"_Come now general…will you not answer me because he saved you!"_ the Count mocked

Grievous remained silent, his eyes fixed on the ground, trying to conceal the pain he was still feeling from the sith lightning. The Count looked at Grievous with disgust. _Trust me_ _my friend you will not know hate until I am through with you_ the Count thought to himself. Grievous's disobedience was angering Dooku.

"_Look at me"_ Dooku said while extending his arm.

Grievous felt a unknown force push up against his throat making his head tilt back in an uncomfortable position. Grievous tried to fight it but with no success.

"_You will obey me general… do you understand"_ Dooku instructed

"_Yes…my…lord"_

Each word grated out of the cyborgs vocabulator.

"_Good"_ Dooku said while at the same time releasing the hold he had on Grievous's neck. Grievous stared at the count with murderous eyes.

"_I still have one subordinate however, who still does not know his place" _the Count said turning to the Geonosian.

"_Melica look…we can escape through here"_ Grievous's oldest son, Shanzah, said pointing to a slight opening in the cell. All the family's spirits rose. The gap however was only small enough for a child to fit through.

"_Shanzah…that opening is only just about big enough for a child"_ Melica said

"_Well I am not staying here"_ Shanzah said in defiance and began to crawl through the opening.

"_No come back"_ Melica shouted trying to get a grip on his foot. His brothers and sisters crying for him to return back, but it was too late.

He slowly crept through the catacombs. He suddenly heard a noise. Immediately he hid behind a bolder. A row of battle droids marched through. Only when they had passed, he came out from behind the bolder and proceeded to a metal door in front of him. Suddenly a dead Geonosian body flung through the doors and landed on Shanzah. He screamed in horror. Suddenly a bunch of figures emerged from the room.

"_Guards seize him"_ the Count ordered.

The young Kaleesh child pushed himself away from the body and clambered to his feet, making a sprint back to the holding cells. He heard a noise and hid behind the same bolder he had before. A bunch of battle droids ran past. Once he thought it was safe he ran back to the holding cells, but first taking a glance behind him to make sure he was not being pursued. The moment he turned his gaze forward he smacked hard into a metallic object. Shanzah fell to the floor. It was a droid, well he thought it was. The droid picked him up with his long durannium figures by the scruff of the neck and brought him into face level.

The sight that Shanzah saw shocked him to the core. Within the droids mask was a pair of eyes. Not just any eyes, but those of a Kaleesh.

"_Father"_ Shanzah spoke softly

The droid seemed confused by the statement.

"_Dad it's me..."_

The hand that engulfed his neck suddenly began to tighten.

"_No what are…you doing…father…please"_

"_Ah general, you have found our escapee"_ the Count said

Grievous returned his focus to the boy. He was crying.

"_Father"_ the boy said while sobbing uncontrollably

The Count smirked and bore his attention onto Grievous, who remained to have his hand engulfed on the Kaleesh child's neck. Some battle droids came to the scene and halted next to the general.

"_He belongs to one of the spies we captured general, a spy who was working for the republic. There's a whole family of them actually"_ The Count said

Dooku approached Grievous and put his hand on his arm, making him lower the child. The cyborg released his grip completely. The young boy gasped for air.

"_Your family will be executed for their crimes, however you may prove useful. You will be in the control of General Grievous and will do anything he asks of you_" The Count said.

The battle droids then lifted the boy by the arms and escorted him to his temporary living quarters. Grievous watched the boy.


	5. The holding cell

"_What did he say to you?"_ the Count questioned

"_He thought I was his father"_ Grievous replied.

The Count smirked. He was going to start training the General but not before he hurt him. He knew Grievous had much potential; all he needed to do was bring out the anger in him.

"_Probably trying to save his own life no doubt"_ the Count drifted off in his speech

"_What do you mean?"_ Grievous's gaze was completely on the Count.

"_Well you see General, that boy's family were the ones who planted the bomb on your shuttle. They were working for the Republic. When we picked up your emergency beacon, we also intercepted a signal a few seconds before. That signal was what made the bomb go off. I understand the indignity of this whole predicament General, being betrayed by your own kin and all, especially since these spies sided with the Huk cause…."_

Grievous had heard enough, he was trembling with rage. That murderous gaze returning to his eyes once again.

"_Where...are...the rest...of them"_ Grievous said, with venom in his voice.

"_The holding cells"_ The Count replied coolly. He could feel the General's hurt, making him stronger in each passing second.

"_Take me there" _

The Count smiled. _"Of course General"_

They proceeded through the corridors. The Count could hear the metallic footfalls behind him. The Geonosian scientists had surpassed themselves this time. Grievous was pure intimidation.

"_Right this way General"_ the Count gestured

The group of Kaleesh stared at the Count once more. Suddenly a large figure came forward and approached the cell's metal bars. The children looked on in fear. Melica stood up and approached the figure. She looked at the 'droid'. Then suddenly something caught her attention. Those eyes.

"_Open the cell"_ the General ordered. Dooku raised an eyebrow but got the keys that were dangling from his belt, and put the key in the lock and twisted it. The door came open. Melica came out, her attention fixed on her husband. That voice even though mechanical still sounded like his, but those eyes she did not question. She continued to approach him. The family had smiles on their faces, they could finally return home…..

"_Grievous, by the Gods you are alright...but where is Shanzah?"_ Melica said almost in tears. She was still trying to come to terms with his appearance.

Suddenly his hand grabbed her neck and lifted her high in the air. All the Kaleesh screamed. Melica tried to get her breath.

"_You scum..."_ Grievous said

She tried to look at him, but her vision began to blur.

"_You are all responsible for this"_ he shouted in anger

The Count just looked on. The general would be a powerful student.


	6. Like father like son

The battle droids typed in the access code for the doors in front of them. The doors slid open. They then threw the young Kaleesh inside and proceeded out the door. Shanzah tried to open the door but it had been locked from the outside. He started to cry. _Melica was right, I should never have left the cell_ he whimpered to himself.

A few hours passed. The tears that had rolled down Shanzah's face were now only dry trails. Suddenly he heard loud footfalls approaching the door and the sound of buttons being pressed from the outside. The doors opened and there stood Grievous. He was covered in blood. Shanzah looked in horror.

"_Father what have you done?" _he questioned

Grievous approached menacingly, while Shanzah started to back into a wall.

"_You want to see what I have done to your family?"_ Grievous said coldly. _"Come with me and you will see"_

He then motioned for the boy to follow him. They walked through the catacombs to the holding cell Shanzah had escaped from. There were battle droids everywhere. Grievous motioned for them to leave. As soon as they did Shanzah could now see what was in front of him, but his wished he hadn't. More tears began to form.

His whole family were dead. Shanzah noted that it had not been painless. It looked like each one had been tormented first. Grievous then clasped his shoulder hard.

"_No one betrays me"_ he said with malice, tightening his grip.

Shanzah winced in pain.

"_Father how could you do this?"_

Grievous grew ill tempered.

"_I am not your father…my master told me that it was your family who had caused my supposed 'accident'"_ he said, rage building.

He then twisted the Kaleesh child so that he could look straight into his eyes.

"_You will obey me boy"_

"_You're Master?...Father don't you see you are being lied to, we loved you!" _Shanzah said, tears still streaming.

Grievous then back handed him. He flew through the air and hit hard against the prison cell bars. He yelped in pain. His eyes grew in fear. Dooku suddenly entered.

"_Aw general there you are"_

He noted the Kaleesh boy slumped against the holding cells door.

"_My boy what has the general done to you?"_ the Count said in a mocking tone.

"_You…you did this"_ Shanzah said. He regained his strength and ran towards Dooku. He would reveal to his father that it was this human who had betrayed him not his own family.

Dooku smiled. _Like father like son _he mused to himself. He suddenly engulfed the boy in Sith lightning. Shanzah screamed. Grievous looked on. He began to fidget, the remembrance of the pain that ran through his own body when the old man exerted his powers on him, flooded straight back to him. Dooku broke the current and looked at the Kaleesh child, he was gasping for breath.

"_Perhaps you would like to end up in the same position as your family?"_ the Count said.

Shanzah took a withering glance.


	7. Trinket

"_My Lord I believe the boy has learnt his lesson"_ Grievous interjected

The child looked at Grievous with thankful eyes. Perhaps his father was still in their after all. The Count slowly turned to face Grievous.

"_I still feel you have not learned your place…this boy may be in your care general but you are in my control"_ the Count said menacingly.

Grievous lowered his head. Why did he interject? _"That little pest deserved to be chastised"_ he thought to himself. The Count turned his attention to the boy and back to Grievous.

"_My apprentice, Asajj Ventress, will soon be arriving. Clean yourself up General and meet me in the arena in an hour…and bring the boy."_

Dooku began to leave, but before he left completely he said

"_Perhaps he will prove a useful bodyguard for you general, with some training and discipline." _

Once the Count had gone, Grievous lifted the boy up (not to lightly) and pushed him forward.

"_Move!"_

Shanzah followed Grievous's orders. Perhaps he could get through to his father some day, but he knew it would take time. Both of them walked down the corridor to Shanzah's living quarters. They both entered the room. Grievous was silent the whole time. Shanzah sat on the floor, while Grievous inspected the area. Every time Shanzah fidgeted Grievous would draw his attention to him. Grievous then entered one of the side rooms.

He had been in there for a long time, so Shanzah decided to see why. The moment he looked inside, he saw Grievous looking at his reflection. The moment he crept a little closer, Grievous turned and gave him a murderous stare.

Then the entrance door opened. A Geonosian came forward nervously.

For Shanzah, he did not understand a single word it was saying. As for Grievous the translator that was embedded in his faceplate did all the work for him.

"_Sorry General, but the Count has ordered us to clean you up"_ he said in his native tongue.

Grievous felt embarrassed. _Clean me up like a child _Grievous thought bitterly. But he could not defy his master's orders. He nodded solemnly and began to walk out. Shanzah began to follow.

Grievous turned wildly.

"_You stay here"_

The Geonosian interrupted.

"_Actually sir, Count Dooku ordered me to bring the boy as well so that we could fit him in proper uniform"_

Grievous growled. Shanzah still looked up, since he had no idea what the Geonosian had just said.

"_Come"_ Grievous ordered.

The Geonosian proceeded first through the corridors, with Grievous in tow and Shanzah just a little behind. They entered a room which had wash stalls in it. The Geonosian motioned for Grievous to go into the stall and pointed to a pile of clothes on a stool for Shanzah. Shanzah headed to the stool and began to undress. All the time he was watching Grievous.

The Geonosian turned the hose on and began to wash the cyborg down. The dried blood that was stained on his chest plate began to come off. Shanzah felt sorry for his father, he could see the embarrassment in his eyes, the indignity of being washed down like a new born Kaleesh child. The water kept spurting into his eyes, which aggravated him even more. The moment the water stopped, Grievous came storming out the stall.

"_Wait sir…you need to be dried off"_ the Geonosian shouted cautiously

Grievous growled. More indignity he had to bare. The Geonosian caught up to him and began to wipe him down. Shanzah didn't realise he was still staring. This angered Grievous more.

"_What are you looking at"_ he said with venom in his voice

"_Nothing…..master"_ Shanzah stuttered.

Grievous stared coldly and turned his focus onto the stone floor, trying to pretend that this was not happening. When he lifted his head again, he saw Shanzah looking at this trinket he had round his neck. It was a talisman of some sort, which by the boys expression, carried a lot of meaning.

"_Take that off"_ Grievous ordered

"_But...master...its only..."_

"_I don't care what it is, take it off"_ Grievous said in growing anger.

The boy refused. That had been it. Whether or not the Geonosian had finished, Grievous stormed towards the boy and grabbed the trinket that was around his neck. Shanzah pleaded with him, but it was too late, the thin string which held it, severed and fell to the floor. Shanzah was about to pick it up, but Grievous stomped on it with his metal talon, breaking it in two. Shanzah's heart sank.

A battle droid came into the room

"_Count Dooku is expecting you General"_

Grievous nodded and grabbed hold of Shanzah.

_Oh father if only you knew it was you that had given me that talisman_ Shanzah thought to himself.


	8. Asajj

The battle droid escorted the General and the Kaleesh child to the Geonosian arena. When they entered they saw Dooku and another figure duelling with lightsabres. Both were extremely fast. Shanzah was completely shocked, he had seen his own father's swordsmanship, but this was of another level.

During the duel, Asajj glanced to see the Kaleesh child and the cyborg. She laughed out loud in a cruel tone.

"_Master"_ she said while still delivering her strikes

"_Yes my apprentice?"_ Dooku replied

"_You are telling me that a droid is commanding the separatist army?"_

"_Who better to control droids than a droid, Durge is a worthy component wouldn't you agree?"_ the Count questioned.

"_Who is that child?"_

"_One of his sons, I had told him that it was his only family who had caused his fatal accident"_ the Count replied, still maintaining his attacks

"_And he believed you?"_

"_Of course my dear, especially since the Geonosian's have tampered with his memory"_

Asajj laughed

"_What do you say my dear, shall I introduce you?"_

"_Of course Count but can't you order the droid here?" _she said in a cruel tone

The Count looked with the same cruel humour in his eyes. Both of them delivered a couple of more blows and both finished in a defensive stance and turned their lightsabres off.

"_General Grievous"_ the Count called across the arena

Grievous proceeded forward with Shanzah in tow. His steps were still awkward; he was completely not used to his enhanced body and as a result clattered up to his master. Asajj laughed to herself _The droid can't even walk._

He bowed to his master and looked directly at Asajj. Shanzah felt nervous, something was out of place.

"_May I introduce you General to my sith apprentice, Asajj Ventress"_

Grievous just stared.

"_I have requested Asajj here to give you your first training session"_ the Count said innocently.

What Grievous didn't know was that Dooku had instructed her to humiliate him, there was still rage there that was left untapped, until now.

"_Here General, you will be training with this"_

Dooku handed him a lightsabre hilt. Asajj looked in disgust _no droid should touch such a weapon _she thought to herself. The General looked at the hilt. He had never seen such a weapon in his life, as for Shanzah the memory of the Count striking his mother down with such a blade still went through him. Grievous turned the weapon on. Dooku took hold of Shanzah and walked back to give the two duellists some room. Shanzah definitely knew something was not right.

Asajj turned her lightsabre on and then suddenly reached to her waist to get another hilt. Grievous's eyes grew wide. She turned the other on and suddenly delivered a number of harsh blows against the General. Grievous was unable to block effectively. The weapon was so light, not like a sword, but contained much more power. Asajj was enjoying this as she looked at Grievous's futile attempts to block. The game was only just going to get to a new interesting level.

Dooku looked on.

"_Come now General you can do better than that surely_" he teased

Grievous briefly turned to him with pleading eyes, the next thing he knew Asajj's sabre had scorched his faceplate. He backed away. Then a cruel idea came to her, she knew this battle would get no where, so she thought she would leave her mark and teach this monstrosity to respect her as well as Dooku. She dropped one of her sabres and lifted her hand towards the General. Grievous backed away more; he was unsure whether she could assert the same power as Dooku.

Suddenly he felt his throat begin to tighten. He dropped the sabre and put his six fingered hands to his neck. He suddenly couldn't breath. He was gasping for breath; his heart was beating furiously, he was choking. He was afraid as his vision began to blur. Some Geonosians had crowded to watch the battle. Grievous's legs began to buckle and he fell hard to the floor face down. Asajj stopped. Shanzah eyes were wide with horror.

Asajj turned to Dooku and smiled. She then proceeded to his still form and turned Grievous over with her force powers, since trying to turn him by hand would be futile. He looked at her, his vision gradually returning.

"_I would have expected a little more from a droid"_ she mused

Suddenly his hand engulfed her neck and he began to choke her. She could not release his grip. The next thing Grievous knew he was overshadowed with sith lightning and his whole world went black. Asajj was released and Dooku lowered his hand. A Geonosian approached the Count

"_He will need bacta treatment"_

"_Very well"_ the Count answered.

Asajj looked at the unconscious Grievous and grabbed hold of her lightsabre ready to spear him.

"_No my apprentice, follow him to the medical centre. There you will get your revenge"_

"_Take the Kaleesh to his quarters"_ Dooku said to a nearby battle droid. The Droid grabbed Shanzah and escorted him out of the arena.

A couple of more droids came and lifted the unconscious Grievous from the floor and proceeded to the medical centre. Asajj followed.

Dooku looked on, he was pleased how Grievous had reacted when Asajj had teased him, and all he needed to do was channel a bit more rage and then his training with a lightsabre would begin. Only then would Grievous be unstoppable against the Jedi.

The Geonosians prepared the bacta tank and instructed the droids to place Grievous inside. Asajj sat on a near table surface. The Geonosians clicked to each other and began to open up Grievous's chest so that the bacta could circulate. Then they began to take his faceplate off.

"_Give me the faceplate"_ Asajj ordered

A Geonosian came to her and placed it in her hands. She looked at it. She saw the scoring she had delivered with her lightsabre. It had made a couple of cracks in the armour. The tank was closed and the green bacta began to rise. Grievous was crouched in the tube in a seemingly uncomfortable position, his mask off and his chest open for all to see. As the fluid began to rise his eyelids began to flutter. The moment he opened them he saw the rising bacta. He started to panic and tried to break himself free. Asajj pushed herself off the table and approached the tank. Grievous caught sight of her.

"_So… this is why you wear a mask"_ she teased with the faceplate in her hand.

She looked at the remains of his face. There was only a small section of skin left around the eyes. The rest was mechanical wires which operated the remaining muscles. Grievous grew angry.

"_It must have been some accident"_

He began to clench his hands.

"_Once…I…am...out of…here you…will pay…for…what you did…you witch_" said Grievous, his voice coming out of a speaker near the side of the tank

She started to laugh.

A Geonosian approached forward and clicked in his native tongue.

"_General your nutrient levels are low, a small tube will insert into your tracheal valve…and I must warn you it may be uncomfortable"_

Asajj looked on as she had no idea what the Geonosian had said, but what she could tell from Grievous's expression, it was not good news for the cyborg.

"_No…No"_ he said

"_I am sorry General, you have no other choice if we don't you could die"_

"_I said..."_ Grievous was then interrupted. A small tube slithered from the top of the tank and inserted itself into the remains of Grievous's throat.

A sound of pain came from the speaker…then silence. Asajj approached even closer to look at the monitors near the tank. So it was food they were giving him. _He was being force-fed like a child _she thought to herself. She started to laugh cruelly.

"_What will you do to me General?"_

She looked into his eyes which contained both anger and embarrassment.


	9. Retaliation of a different kind

Suddenly footsteps approached. Asajj slowly turned around.

"_Dooku wishes to speak to you_" Durge said coming to Asajj's side _"So…this is the General of the droid armies?"_

Grievous shifted his focus to the armoured being. A beeping sound came from the tank and a Geonosian approached Grievous's form.

"_The procedure is complete General"_ The Geonosian clicked in his native tongue

Grievous nodded once. The tube then retracted itself from Grievous's throat allowing him to speak once more. The bacta then began to drain out from the tank. The tank was opened and a couple of battle droids lifted Grievous and placed him on a large table. A Geonosian came forward to Asajj and motioned for her to give him back the faceplate.

"_No, No...I will do it"_ Asajj interjected and walked to Grievous.

His focus was completely on her. As she approached she could now clearly see his internal organs in his exposed chest. As she came closer to the table she noticed a button. She halted and pressed it. Bindings came from the table and wrapped around Grievous's arms, he roared in anger. Durge also slowly approached Grievous's form.

Asajj placed the faceplate on the remains of Grievous's face.

"_There… a droid once more"_ she said as the faceplate clicked into place.

Grievous exploded. The bindings that once held him broke. Her eyes grew wide with shock. She tried to grab hold of her lightsabre but Grievous grabbed hold of her wrists and broke them. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Grievous grabbed hold of one of her lightsabres and turned it on, pointing it directly at her face.

"_You asked what I would do…let me show you"_ he said with murder in his eyes. His heart was beating at a thunderous pace.

Asajj looked in horror.

"_Durge seize him" _she shouted

Grievous slowly turned to face Durge, they both exchanged silent glances. Grievous then slowly turned to face Asajj once more.

"_It would appear that I am not the only one who has the same view of you as I do" _Grievous teased, lightsabre not leaving its mark

"_Now what punishment would best suit you?"_

"_Perhaps you would like to end up in the same **incapacitated** state as I am, sharing the same pleasures like the **feeding tube**_" he said in growing anger

"_I would rather die"_ Asajj answered back

"_Fine by me" _Grievous then lifted the lightsabre high in the air

Dooku entered

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

He noticed Asajj's pained expression.

"_General answer…what is the meaning of this_?" Dooku then lifted his hand and emitted his sith lightning on Grievous once more. However Grievous blocked it with the lightsabre. Dooku raised an eyebrow and got his own lightsabre from his belt. He turned it on and a long curved blade revealed itself.

"_What do you have General?" _the Count questioned

"_Why don't I show you my Lord?"_ Grievous replied

A smile formed across Dooku's face. Grievous then took a run at Dooku and began to duel with him. His strikes more focussed and extremely powerful. The training chip that was embedded in Grievous's brain had recorded the moves Asajj had been delivering earlier and this aided him in his advance…


	10. MagnaDroid advance

The two battled through the corridors. Nearby battle droids and Geonosians stopped to watch the display. Grievous's moves were extremely fast and his focus was completely on Dooku. Dooku wanted to test Grievous to the limit. They battled furiously, each one leaping and striking with immense power, both delivering deadly blows. Grievous's fighting style was pure spontaneity, it was almost graceful.

Dooku then pressed something on his wrist. Grievous spotted this action but was prepared for anything the Count would throw at him. Dooku then suddenly backed away and smiled. A large staff suddenly came down upon the General, but Grievous managed to repel it with ease. As he turned to face his attacker he stared into the red censored eyes of a droid, one he had not seen before. This droid seemed to have been specially adapted for fighting. Grievous gave the droid a cold stare and swung his lightsabre at the droid's head. The droid lifted its staff and did a complete 360 degree rotation to block the General's attack.

"_Impressive…"_ Grievous said in a sarcastic tone, eyes narrowing to mere slits.

The droid then began his attack on the General. Another staff suddenly came into the General's view. There was another one of the droids. Grievous fought them both furiously, not losing any rhythm in his attacks. Neither did the droids lose any of their ferocity.

Dooku continued to watch the spectacle before him…


	11. That was the plan

"_How could you have just stood there and let him do that to me"_ Asajj said with ice in her voice, still clutching her broken wrists. Durge just turned towards her, silent at first and then started to laugh cruelly

"_It was not my place to get involved_" he replied with sarcasm.

His relationship with Asajj was not particularly a good one since she too taunted him about his appearance. However Durge was fully capable of replying with a much nastier remark about Asajj's own appearance but felt it was best to keep them to himself since his superior did favour her. But now with the arrival of this new droid General, was the level of favourability going to shift?

The General and the droids still fought with ferocity, neither of them willing to back down. Dooku was impressed with the MagnaGuards and had seen enough.

"_Back down"_ he called out

The droids suddenly stopped and adopted an attention stance, with their staffs held vertically by their sides. Grievous eyed them suspiciously still awaiting further attacks, but they did not come.

Dooku approached Grievous

"_At ease General" _

"_So what do you think of your IG 100 MagnaGuards?"_

"_They are mine"_ Grievous said with surprise in his voice

"_Yes, they will be your bodyguards…I was told that you had bodyguards back on your home world when you were a warlord, and since you will be commanding the droids of the Separatist Army I find it befitting that an existing vanity be transferred"_

Dooku was awaiting a response from the General, his eyebrow raised. Grievous snapped out of his thoughts and noted his superior's expression. He bowed in respect.

"_Thank you Count"_

"_You are welcome General….now I have other matters to attend to; perhaps you should introduce the Kaleesh child to your bodyguards?"_

Grievous bowed once more and watched as Dooku left

Dooku walked to the medical centre and there stood Asajj and a Geonosian medic who was looking at her hands. Asajj immediately turned to her superior

"_Tell me my Lord that you have scrapped that monstrosity"_

"_Now now Asajj"_ Dooku replied in a mocking tone

"_Look what he has done to me…"_ Asajj was soon interrupted

"_Did you not provoke him?"_ Dooku questioned

"_Yes but…"_ Asajj was at a loss for words

"_Then that is the end of it….the chip that has been integrated into the General's brain seems to be working at peak efficiency, seen as he had memorized your actions in the previous confrontation"_

"_So it was all a plan"_ Asajj replied with anger building

"_Yes"_ he replied walking over to a console which displayed Grievous' schematics _"your wrists will heal in time but what today has shown us is that the General will prove a worthy and powerful adversary for the Jedi._"

Dooku finished his speech with a glance to Asajj and back to the computer screen in front of him, a smile forming across his regal face.

TBC


	12. Pray no more

Grievous and his MagnaGuards approached the large doors. Upon entering Grievous saw Shanzah on his hands and knees, praying in Kaleesh, with his head bowed down. Grievous approached him, footfalls clanging loudly. Shanzah registered the sound and lifted his head quickly, a nervous look in his youthful eyes.

Upon looking at his father, he also noticed the strange droids behind him. Nothing like the droids he had previously seen.

"_What are those farth...General?_" he stuttered

"_What were you doing boy?"_ Grievous questioned, already knowing the answer

"_I was praying to the Kaleesh ancestors"_ Shanzah said nervously

"_Why?"_ Grievous said with malice in his tone

"_Because…"_ Shanzah was soon interrupted

"_Because of the atrocities bestowed upon your treacherous family or as a plea for salvation?"_

Shanzah began to cry, not out of hurt but out of anger. His father was blind to what had really transpired.

"_What about you!"_ Shanzah retaliated _"you prayed"_

Shanzah's eyes grew in fear as he was lifted from the floor high into the air. The anger that had built up in his body had all but disappeared, only fear remained. The MagnaGuards looked on, remaining ever silent with their staffs by their sides.

"_Prayer will do nothing for you youngling, take my advice"_ Grievous momentarily paused

"_I prayed when my shuttle was plummeting towards the Jenuwaa Sea, I even prayed when I was suspended in the bacta tank…when I could not feel my arms or legs, when pain was coursing through what remained of my body and when my mind was drifting closer to death…what did prayer do for me then?"_

Grievous then began to shake Shanzah

"_Answer me, what did it do?"_

Shanzah started to cry. Grievous let go of Shanzah and he dropped helplessly to the floor.

"_You will pray no longer"_ Grievous said in a cruel tone _"Now come"_


	13. The Training of Shanzah

Shanzah slowly lifted himself from the floor and walked to Grievous' side, his head down. Grievous, Shanzah and the MagnaGuards then proceeded towards the training area. Once inside Grievous locked the door, by pressing the digits on the keypad, and then walked to one of the MagnaGuards, grabbing its staff.

"_You will be trained"_ Grievous announced, throwing the heavy staff towards Shanzah

Instead of a perfect catch, the staff clattered to the floor and Shanzah scrambled to retrieve it. Grievous just shook his head in disapproval.

"_They are programmed with basic fighting combinations…we will start off slow and progress"_ Grievous said, as he began to pace.

Shanzah just looked at him nervously. He could barely hold the staff, let alone pull off some attack moves his father had shown him back on Kalee.

"_Begin"_

The droid then began to attack Shanzah, utter fear flashing through his Kaleesh eyes. One blow, that was all it took for Shanzah to be somersaulted straight into the metal entrance doors behind him. He groaned in pain. His staff dropping next to Grievous' metal talon.

"_Useless"_ Grievous remarked, as he kicked the staff towards Shanzahs' crouched form

"_Again" _Grievous bellowed

Shanzah slowly grabbed hold of the staff and used it to help him stand. The droid acknowledged his action and took it as a command to attack once more, giving little time for Shanzah to recuperate. Shanzah only just managed to dodge its attack. The guard's staff had been driven straight into the entrance doors, leaving a large indentation on its surface. Shanzah used this opportune moment and thrust his staff straight into the side of the droids head, creating a large amount of damage. The droid backed from the entrance doors and turned to Shanzah with its disfigured face. Shanzah proceeded with his attack and not long after swiped the droid off its feet. Shanzah was panting heavily. Grievous then started to clap his hands.

"_Good…Good"_ he said as he approached Shanzah

Shanzah relaxed for a moment, which had been a big mistake. Grievous pulled Asajj's stolen lightsabre from his side and attacked Shanzah. In several moves, Shanzah was on the floor, his staff thrown to one side and his small clawed hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. Grievous deactivated the lightsabre and grabbed one of Shanzah's hands.

"_Do not drop your defences so quickly"_ he lectured to Shanzah

"_Now go back to the quarters… I will be there shortly"_ Grievous said as he keyed the code into the entrance doors.

Shanzah slowly walked out of the doors. Once the doors had closed, Grievous motioned for the remaining guard to approach him.

"_I want you to attack me at the known weakness centres" _Grievous stated

The droid's staff came to life, and both General and bodyguard fought. The ferocious clashing of lightsabre and staff ringing through the corridors.


	14. The nightmares begin

"_That's enough" _Grievous called out to the droid

The MagnaGuard adopted a neutral stance, giving the General a slight bow. Grievous deactivated his lightsabre and walked out of the metal doors, giving the droid a silent command not to follow him back to the quarters. Upon entering the living quarters he saw Shanzah fast asleep. He quietly approached him. For a long time Grievous watched as Shanzah's chest moved up and down in gentle motion. Grievous then proceeded to a chair situated at the furthest end of the room. Even though a large percentage of Grievous' body was now just metal and circuitry, the living parts of him still suffered a degree of fatigue, both physical and mental. He tilted his head back and slowly closed his eyes.

_He lay there writhing on the operation table. It was half way through the procedure and the drugs had worn off, but that was not a dilemma for the Geonosians or the med droids, they still proceeded with the transfer. Several droids attempted to hold the General's head down while the cybernetic implants were about to be inserted into his eyes. The General tried to struggle but his attempts were futile. The Geonosians sliced through the surface of the eye and inserted a chip like object behind it, later repeating the same procedure on the other eye. All the while Grievous tried to scream out, however he was unable to, the lower part of his jaw had been completely ripped off... _

Grievous' body began to spasm wildly; he fell out of the chair and landed onto the floor with a dull clang. The noise awoke Shanzah, and with his weary eyes he walked to the source. He saw Grievous lying there motionless. Shanzah gasped and ran to him.

"_General...General wake up"_ he shouted

Shanzah grabbed hold of Grievous' shoulder plate and began to shake him in an attempt to wake him up. The General's eyes shot open and he began to gasp for air. His eyes then rested on Shanzah and he lifted himself to his feet.

"_What happened?"_ Shanzah questioned

"_It was nothing"_ Grievous replied coldly

"_It didn't seem like nothing"_

"_It was a memory that's all" _Grievous said with much annoyance

"_A memory about Kalee?"_ Shanzah said with hope _"or about our family?" _

The later question had brought sadness to Shanzah's heart.

"_Our family!"_ Grievous said in an icy tone as he faced Shanzah _"Your family… boy… are the ones responsible for what has happened to me"_

"_How can you still believe that?" _Shanzah said in anger

Grievous' eyes were wide with shock, however Shanzah continued, not losing any anger in his tone of voice.

"_They are lying to you, surely you can see it father"_ Shanzah then began to hesitate _"…we meant everything to you… you taught us how to hunt ...we would have meals together whenever you returned home from the Huk war… you would tuck me and my brothers and sisters into bed…"_

Shanzah was interrupted by Grievous' metal hand swiping him across the face. When Shanzah hit the floor he lifted his hand to his face, when he recoiled, his hand was stained with blood. Grievous had ripped open part of Shanzah's left eye, making him permanently blind in that eye.

TBC


	15. Passing of a Uniform

The doors to the living quarters opened suddenly. Count Dooku came into the room.

"_What is the commotion about General?" _The Count questioned, not seeing Shanzah's injury

Grievous looked at his superior and then diverted his gaze to the floor.

"_The boy tested my patience…My Lord" _Grievous replied

Dooku turned to the youngling. His injury was horrific, blood pouring from the wound.

"_Come with me boy"_ Dooku said to Shanzah

Shanzah stumbled to his feet, clutching his eye with one hand to try and stop the blood from going everywhere. Shanzah walked ahead of Dooku and went through the entrance doors. Before leaving, Dooku turned to the General.

"_You had better save that anger for when you are fighting Republic forces, not in using _

_it against those who are on the same side" _Dooku said in anger

Grievous did not even look at his superior. Dooku walked out the room and accompanied Shanzah to the medical bay. Grievous just stared at the closed doors.

Shanzah cried in pain as a med droid cleaned the wound.

"_Will his sight in the left eye return?"_ the Count questioned calmly

"_Negative"_ the droid replied _"I can not even install implants; the cornea is too severely damaged"_

The Count nodded in acknowledgment

"_Apply this medication"_ the droid continued _"every day to avoid infection, and come back to the medical bay in two weeks. If you are feeling any discomfort do not hesitate to come sooner"_

Shanzah nodded, taking the medication, and began to walk out of the medical bay. The Count followed him.

"_I want to show you something"_ the Count exclaimed

Both Human and Kaleesh walked down the dull lit corridors and into a large briefing room.

"_Sit"_

The Count then brought a large box to Shanzah. Shanzah looked at it suspiciously.

"_Open it"_

Shanzah slowly removed the lid. Upon opening it, his eyes grew wide, his left eye still paining him. He removed the slightly cracked mumuu skull face mask. Several teeth, which ought to have been situated at the bottom of the mask, had been broken off. He then placed the mask to one side and lifted the Kaleesh military uniform out from the box. There were burn marks all over the uniform, along with fragments of glass imbedded into the material, and around the sleeves were blood stains.

"_I trust you know who that once belonged to"_ the Count smirked.

The Count then activated a communication device.

"_General Grievous would you join us in the briefing room"_

The Count deactivated the device.

Upon entering Grievous saw Shanzah holding his Kaleesh military uniform.

"_What is he doing with that"_ The General exclaimed

The Count smiled _"You will not be needing it anymore General"_

Shanzah looked at Grievous, who was clenching his fists, as if he was ready to strike Dooku.

Two battle droids suddenly entered the room and walked up to the Count. Dooku acknowledged the approaching droids.

"_Sir, we have captured the intruder as requested"_

"_Good"_ Dooku replied

TBC


	16. No more mercy

While Count Dooku talked with the droids, Grievous' gaze was fixed on the military uniform which was being held between Shanzah's small clawed hands. _How dare he hold that!_ Grievous thought to himself. Count Dooku suddenly turned towards Grievous

"_Come with me"_ he ordered

Grievous filed obediently at Dooku's side

"_You can stay here"_ Dooku said to Shanzah _"or you can return to your living quarters if you would like"_

Then Dooku, Grievous and the droids walked out of the briefing room, leaving Shanzah completely alone and still clutching his father's Kaleesh military uniform. When they were all half way down the corridor, Grievous decided to speak up

"_May I inquire where we are going my lord?" _he said in an inquisitive tone

Dooku smiled at the question

"_An intruder was found within the droid foundries"_ Dooku concluded

"_Well why do you need me?"_ The General replied

"_You will find out in all due time General"_ The Count replied calmly

As they reached the holding cells, Dooku motioned to the droids. With a silent command the droids raised their blasters and entered. _What kind of intruder is this to make the Count so anxious as to send droids in first with weapons poised to fire?_ Grievous thought. What confused him even more was when he and Dooku entered, the intruder turned out to be just a mere human. The way the Count had reacted made it seem as if he was containing a deadly karabbac, but a human! Grievous could not understand it.

"_Aahh a Padawan"_ The Count stated

The human raised her head and gave the Count a muderous stare.

"_Only a Padawan"_ The Count continued _"would take such a reckless action"_

"_It is you who is reckless Dooku"_ the Padawan retorted as she extended her hand and used the force to call Dooku's lightsabre to her own hand

Dooku was completely defenseless, no weopen whatsoever as the Padawan sliced at the bars and took out the battle droids. She then ran towards Dooku, with one goal in mind. The Count smiled as the Padawan approached closer and closer. _Maybe I was wrong!_ Grievous thought to himself, _Maybe the Count does not command as much power as I thought_. The Padawan was almost upon Dooku when he called out

"_General"_

Grievous hesitated. The Count looked at the Cyborg with anger in his eyes.

"_General"_ he shouted. But it was too late, the Padawan took a swing at the Count's arm. Luckily for Dooku before the padawan could deliver a fatal blow she lost balance in her swing, only creating a small cut. However he still fell to the ground. droids suddenly swarmed in and apprehended the Padawan. While two of Grievous' elite guards came in and lifted Dooku to his feet. The Padawan was squirming, as if she was to break free from the metallic grip that was holding her. As for Grievous he remained motionless.

"_Take them both to the medical centre"_ the Count shouted

The droids willingly escorted the human Padawan, but as for the General they were much more hesitant.

"_But sir.."_ one droid said hesitantly, torn between loyalty to the General and the ultimate leader of the Separatists.

"_Now!"_

The droid submitted and several took hold of Grievous and escorted him too. The Count followed behind, still clutching his arm to reduce the blood flow. _Grievous would certainly pay for his reluctance_ the Count thought to himself.

Once inside the medical centre, Dooku motioned for the droids to restrain both the Jedi Padawan and Grievous. Several Geonosians were already in the centre and were stunned to see Grievous apprehended by several battle droids. The Count walked to the other side of the room where several Geonosians were stationed. The General remained motionless not trying to release himself from the grip holding him. As for the Padawan, she was staring at the droid General. She looked into his golden eyes.

The Count and the Geonosians were almost whispering. Suddenly several Geonosians approached the General's form. One of the Geonosian's held a small device. The device itself, displayed a image on its screen and had a number of buttons. The General eyed the device with nervous intensity. The Geonosian for a split second turned his head towards the Count and then nodded to the droids restraining Grievous. The droids let go of the General and the Geonosian pressed one of the buttons on the device.

Grievous screamed in agony, it felt like his head was going to explode. The Padawan looked in alarm and struggled to try and release herself. The General fell to his knees, his six fingered hands holding tightly to his head. The Geonosian released the button and the pain stopped. Grievous lay there gasping for breath. The Count approached him and kneeled beside the General's form.

"_You still are defiant General"_ the Count said in a mocking tone

Grievous slowly lifted his head to meet Dooku's gaze. The Padawan felt sorry for this 'droid', it appeared to her that his services were not gained willingly.

"_But we can deal with that"_ The Count concluded and gave a signal to the Geonosian

The Geonosian pressed the button and pain coursed through the General's head, its intensity even greater than before. Screams of pain coming out of his vocabulator once more. The Padawan started to cry

"_Stop it"_ she demanded _"can't you see what you are doing to him!"_ she pleaded

The Count ignored her, along with the rest who were present to witness this display of cruelty.

"_Stop"_ the Padawan pleaded once more, as she squirmed her way out of the droid's grip and kneeled beside the General's form, placing one of her hands on his duranium shoulder plate.

The moment her hand rested on his shoulder, a disturbing memory came forward in Grievous' mind.

_He was suspended by chains, green air pockets rising within the green bacta fluid which he was suspended in. It had been several hours since he spoke to the Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. The pain that coursed through what remained of his ravaged body was even greater than before. His mind drifting closer to death. Suddenly a fimilar figure approached forward. It was San Hill._

"_Is our new order still meaningless General?" Hill said in a mocking tone_

_The General was to weak to speak, all he did was slump his head downwards in defeat. Hill was going to relish this moment._

" _I have heard of the demise of another Kaleesh warrior, someone you may have been familiar with…" Hill paused for dramatic effect, as Grievous lifted his weary head._

"_A Kaleesh who went by the name of __Ronderu lij Kummar__" Hill concluded_

_Grievous' eyes grew wide, Hill had certainly struck a nerve_

"_I assumed you might have known her" he said cruelly_

_Grievous lowered his head once more and began to tremble. Hill smiled inwardly and turned his back towards the General._

"_It was a shame" Hill continued "to die in such a fashion, back turned with a lightsabre through the heart" Hill paused once more before leaving the medical centre "after all… only a Jedi would do such an act"_

"_You will stop this cruelty"_ the Padawan protested

In one swift motion Grievous' duranium coated fingers wrapped around the Padawan's neck. He then slowly lifted his head and met her gaze. The fierce intensity burning within his eyes pierced her soul.

"_Jedi"_ he spat out

Her eyes grew wide with fear as he lifted himself to his feet and kept a constant grip around her neck.

The Count approached his droid commander

Grievous did not release his grip, if anything it seemed as if he was tensing it with each passing second. The Padawan was gagging for breath.

"_Perhaps this Padawan will prove a useful tool in your lightsabre training!"_ the Count stated

"_Yes..Yes"_ the Count continued

"_Guards, take her back to the holding cell"_ the Count ordered

As the Guards approached Grievous, the General turned to his superior, The Count nodded and Grievous reluctantly released his hold. The Girl came crashing down to the floor. A yelp like sound escaping her lips. The Guards grabbed hold of her wrists and dragged her to the holding cells.

_For the months the Padawan had proved herself useful. Grievous was becoming an excellent fighter. His technique even more swift. As for the Padawan her health was __deteriorating__ she was __malnourished__and had multiple bruises and wounds located all over her body. These socalled training sessions were physically taxing on her organic body but Grievous never tired. He was proving himself to be a most powerfull adversary, one, the Padawan feared, that could wipe out the Jedi order when unleased. _

Grievous knocked the Padawan's lightsabre out of her hand and sent her falling to the ground. She lay there exhausted. Her robes tattered. Every blow he delivered was fuelled by the memory of Ronderu's death.

"_Pathetic"_ Grievous exclaimed, motioning to his guards

Several of his elite came towards the Padawan and lifted her to her feet. She was panting heavily. Grievous eyed her with disgust. With a slight movement of his six fingered hand, the guards escorted the Padawan out of the Geonosian arena. As they left, Shanzah approached Grievous. The Kaleesh had grown stronger, taller and had begun to show signs of coming into adolescence. Strong white tusks on either side of his jaw, protruding out. Kaleesh younglings grew very quickly and Shanzah was a fine speciman of his people, except for his wounded left eye, which instead of blazing gold in colour, was now just dull white, due to the internal damage caused by Grievous' previous actions.

" _I want you to adjust your attack stances to penetrate her defences the next time you duel.. No more sparring with her, Do you understand!"_ Grievous ordered

"_Yes General"_ Shanzah replied, as the two exited the arena

TBC


	17. A Mandalorian Welcome

Shanzah was sleeping soundly in the living quarters. As for Grievous, he was pacing around the long, dark corridors of the Geonosian hive. All was quiet. The General then started to make his way towards the holding cells. _I will pay a little visit to my training partner_ he thought to himself. An evil laugh escaping his vocabulator.

Upon entering it looked like the Padawan was asleep

"_Even now you are a disgrace to your order"_ he said in a cruel tone

After a moment the Padawan slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. She gazed at the General defiantly

"_You have no place to comment on such things…General"_ she replied

Grievous did not reply, he just glared at her

"_Just look at you"_ she continued _"Your a disgrace to yourself and your race"_

Grievous just started to laugh

"_Is that so!" _he replied menacingly

Grievous suddenly heard footsteps behind him, his instincts kicking in. _Perhaps it was another Jedi spy or possibly even an assassin sent to Geonosis to kill Count Dooku! _He slowly turned to face the intruder. He was wearing Mandalorian armour and the General was sure that their paths had crossed before.

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_ Grievous demanded

"_By invitation I am here to see Count Dooku"_ Jango replied "_And my name is Jango Fett…and you are?"_

Grievous' eyes turned into mere slits and after a slight pause, an agitated growl escaped his vocabulator. The General then proceeded out of the cells, expecting Jango to trail after him. Grievous was not in the mood for pleasantries, he never was. The Padawan just watched as the two of them left the holding cells.

While walking to Count Dooku's quarters, Grievous suddenly recalled where he had met this Jango Fett.

_Kalee_

"_I want you to find this traitor…is that understood Bounty Hunter" Grievous stated_

_Jango nodded his head and left the Kaleesh dwelling. As Jango proceeded up the ramp of his ship, Grievous walked out of his home, watching the human get on board while Grievous' first wife, Kamahi, came to his side._

"_He will find him" she said softly _

_Two months later, Jango returned with his captive. Crowds of villagers came to lay their eyes on the traitor of Kalee. Eyiart was being pushed from behind by Jango, one push sent him falling onto his knees. As Eyiart lifted his head he stared into Grievous' burning eyes._

"_Traitor" Grievous spat out_

"_No you don't understand" Eyiart pleaded_

"_Enough" Grievous shouted "you sacrificed the lives of hundreds just to save your own hide"_

_Grievous then lifted his sword high into the air. Just before the killing blow, another sword came into view, blocking Grievous' attack._

"_Stand aside Captain" Grievous said menacingly_

"_I will not let you kill him" _

"_You have no business here Gyriah" _

"_I will not let you kill my own brother Grievous" Gyriah replied_

"_He is a traitor Gyriah…and I do not tolerate traitors in the Kaleesh militia" with that Grievous pushed Gyriah to the floor and stabbed Eyiart in the heart._

_As the blade pierced through Eyiart's heart, a blood curdling cry escaped Gyriah's lips. Tears streaming down his face._

_After the fatal blow all of the villagers looked on in approval and returned back to their activities. Some even patting Grievous on his shoulders .Gyriah crawled closer to his brother's body, embracing him in his arms. For a moment Grievous just watched and then turned his attention to Jango. Grievous placed a small sack into Jango's hands. With that Grievous gave a single nod to the Bounty Hunter and headed towards his home._

_Gryriah slowly lifted his head, still clutching Eyiart's body_

"_You will pay Grievous" _

Grievous approached the door, and banged his metal hand several times on its surface.

"_Come in General"_ a voice called

Grievous slightly stood aside and pushed Jango forward

"_Move"_ he said as the doors parted

Several seconds after the doors had opened and shut, the Count lifted his head and gave a partial smile…

TBC


	18. Collision

"_Ah Jango Fett…take a seat!" _the Count said warmly

Jango gave a courteous bow and sat adjacent to Dooku. The General glared at the Bounty Hunter as he did this.

"_You may go General"_ the Count commented

Grievous gave out a slight agitated growl, bowing in the process, and left the Bounty Hunter and the Count to talk business. As the General walked through the dark catacombs he suddenly collided into a being who he would come to hate for the rest of his altered existence, Nute Gunray.

"_Watch where you are going"_ Gunray exclaimed

Grievous ignored his comment and continued to walk past the alien. Just as Grievous was about to leave Gunray's sight, the Viceroy exclaimed

"_Come back here you" _

Grievous continued walking, making it seem as if he hadn't heard. Nute Gunray grew even angrier

"_I said come here droid"_ he shouted

That single word sent a shudder of murderous rage through Grievous' entire body, sending the General to a gliding halt. Gunray approached him

"_You are programmed to show me the proper respect and you will do so"_ the Viceroy continued

Grievous' hands started to twitch

"_Do you understand Droid"_ Gunray continued _"I will not allow an empty headed…"_

The Viceroy's sentence was cut off by a durasteel hand wrapping around his neck and lifting him high into the air. The Viceroy suddenly paid notice to the organic eyes contained within the carved facemask.

"_AND I"_ the General suddenly exclaimed _"will not allow a snivelling coward to address ME in such a manner"_ Anger evident in his tone.

Nute Gunray had a look of utter shock on his alien face. _This was no droid; an organic soul remained within its droid shell. It could think on its own, it could learn, it could disobey orders and it had the body to crush anything._ To Nute Gunray this was a nightmare…

TBC


	19. Restraining the Monster

"_Let go of me"_ Gunray demanded as he tried to worm his way out of the General's grip

"_Why should I?"_ Grievous' retaliated, still maintaining his iron grip

"_Because… you abomination…I am the leader of the trade federation"_ the Viceroy replied

Grievous' eyes grew wide

"_The trade federation"_ he whispered

The Viceroy genuinely believed that Grievous had realised his ranking and said confidently

"_Yes you idiot… now put me down at once"_

However Grievous with each passing second closed his grip even tighter

"_You…you were the ones responsible for funding the Huk's Invasion of Kalee?"_ Grievous shouted

"_What concern is that of yours"_ the Viceroy replied, his speech barely coming out of his mouth

With a loud roar Grievous slammed the Viceroy into a wall, his breath coming hard, fire in his eyes burning more intensely. The Nemoidian was petrified, his back aching from the force of being pushed into a wall. Suddenly metallic footsteps could be heard. Two battle droids accompanied a tall thin alien and were walking in Grievous' direction. However the General paid no attention to them until the alien spoke up

"_Ah Viceroy how are you feeling"_ the Muun said sarcastically

The look, the Viceroy could just about express, was vile. The thin alien gave out a slight chuckle, until he addressed his investment

"_And General Grievous…"_

Grievous turned to face the Muun, still holding Gunray by the neck

"_I'm glad to see you in a more… capacitated state"_ San Hill continued

"_This is the General who will be commanding the droid armies!!"_ the Viceroy exclaimed in shock

"_Yes"_ San Hill said smiling

"_You would willingly allow this brute to command armies" _the Viceroy spat out

The General had heard enough and lifted his free hand, he looked as if he was about to hit the Nemoidian in the face.

San Hill calmly took out of his pocket a small device, which displayed the General's schematics. The Muun pressed one of the buttons, and on the display screen a red dot flashed in the area which displayed Grievous' mind. At that moment the General closed his eyes and dropped his head. Even though he still maintained his grip on the Viceroy, he no longer exerted any more pressure. Gunray looked in astonishment; the General just looked like a deactivated droid. San Hill approached closer and unclenched the General's hand, which was around the Nemoidian's neck. Gunray fell to the floor, while San Hill regarded Grievous' closed eyes. The Viceroy collected himself and approached closer.

"_What have you done?" _the Viceroy questioned, but not in a concerned tone

San Hill started to laugh

"_You really think we would have no way of restraining him!"_

The Viceroy huffed in annoyance

"_I want him destroyed"_ he exclaimed

San Hill turned to the Viceroy

"_You really think after the preparation we have done to obtain his services, that we would throw this investment away?"_

"_He is too unpredictable"_ the Viceroy retaliated

San Hill started to laugh once more

"_You should have met him before" _the Muun stated

Gunray diverted his gaze to the General's still form

"_Bloodthirsty, Barbaric…"_ Hill continued

The Viceroy turned his attention to the Muun once more

"_But loyal to his people"_ Hill stated as he regarded the General

"_Along with other unnecessary qualities such as love and friendship…It took a lot to convince him"_

San Hill chuckled once more

"_We were ordered by Dooku to leave him in the bacta tank after he had already, hesitantly, agreed to our cause"_

Gunray stared at the Muun in confusion. San Hill met his gaze

"_A lesson" _he answered cruelly "_Everything in his body had almost failed him. There was quite a lot of psychological damage caused by leaving him in the bacta tank for so long, however the Geonosians took care of that"_

The Viceroy shuddered, even though he did not like the cyborg one bit, the pain that the General went through was too horrific to even think about.

"_He had survived his accident quite well in fact"_ Hill continued _"It was our own doing that he ended up as you see him now"_

Gunray looked at the General once more

"_So Viceroy"_ Hill exclaimed, as he gave a wave to the battle droids that were stationed behind him.

The droids suddenly grabbed hold of Grievous' arms and dragged him away

"_We are late for a meeting" _

TBC


	20. You have led them here

Several weeks went by, and the Droid Army was taking shape. Hundreds and Hundreds of Droids were being produced every day, ready for the upcoming war. The Republic was defenceless, and with the might of their droid army, the Confederacy of Independent Systems would be the supreme rulers of the galaxy.

The sound of lightsabres and electrostaffs echoed through the corridors

In the training area Grievous was up against four of his Magnaguards and Shanzah. Grievous was testing the droids and the Kaleeshs' defence and attack moves. A few moments later Grievous managed to disarm all the droids, Shanzah, however, managed to dodge the General's attack and proceeded to give some attack moves of his own. The General was impressed with the boy's progress. He was becoming a fine warrior. Grievous delivered another harsh blow, but the Kaleesh once again managed to get out of harms way.

"_Missed again"_ Shanzah said playfully, as he attacked the General once more

Shanzah suddenly heard Grievous give a little laugh

"_Have I?"_ Grievous replied, his eyes narrowing

Shanzahs' eyes suddenly grew wide; but before he could react Grievous lifted one of his taloned feet and swiped the Kaleeshs' legs from under him, sending the Kaleesh falling to the ground. Within mere seconds of being on the floor, the tip of a lightsabre was pointed directly at the Kaleesh's face, highlighting the scar that ran across his damaged eye. Shanzah lay there panting, while the Magnagurads watched the scene with their lifeless red eyes.

"_Don't get overconfident boy…"_ Grievous stated _"…especially when you are duelling with me"_

Shanzah gave a slight bow in acknowledgement. Grievous then placed his lightsabres in his cape and extended his hand out to Shanzah. Both Kaleesh and Cyborg exited the arena together, with the Magnaguards in tow. As they were walking, Grievous noticed an unusual ship in the docking bay.

He stopped and his golden eyes narrowed

"_That's not a federation ship"_ Shanzah confirmed, he too becoming suspicious

As Grievous and Shanzah approached closer, the ramp of the ship came down and Jango appeared. As he came down the ramp another figure accompanied him. It was a human child. Jango spotted Grievous, as the cyborg came walking up with Shanzah in tow.

"_General" _Jango bowed

Grievous slightly nodded his head. As he did this he suddenly saw a small device on the ships outer surface. He walked closer to the ship and ripped the device off, holding it in his duranium hand. Jango acknowledged his action and replied

"_Jedi"_

That word burned through Grievous' soul. The General gave out a murderous growl, which made even Shanzah flinch

"_And you have led them right to us!!"_ Grievous exclaimed

Jango reassured the General

"_He has been destroyed"_

"_You are certain?"_ Grievous replied

"_Yes"_ Jango said angrily

"_I wish to see Count Dooku"_ Jango exclaimed

"_He has a meeting with the Separatist Leaders" _Grievous confirmed

"_But I am sure he will meet with you after"_ The General stated, as he placed his arms behind his back and straightened his stance

"_Shanzah"_ Grievous ordered

"_Yes General?"_ the Kaleesh replied

"_Take the Bounty Hunter to the briefing room and tell Count Dooku of his presence" _Grievous ordered

Shanzah nodded and began to escort Jango to the briefing room; however the Bounty Hunter did not move

That moment Grievous seemed to have read Jango's thoughts

"_As for the child... take him to temporary residence"_ giving a slight nod to his Magnaguards

"_Yes General"_ one of the Magnaguards replied, as they escorted the small boy to the temporary living quarters

Jango gave a slight nod to the General and followed Shanzah to the briefing room. Grievous then headed down one of the dully lit corridors

Obi Wan slowly crept through the corridors and ended up above the main meeting room. There he saw Count Dooku addressing all the separatist members. Concern crossed Obi Wan's features. Obi Wan watched as a figure suddenly entered into the room and began to approach the Count. The alien carried with him a long staff and the Jedi Master noted that he was still quite young, just about approaching adolescence. All the Jedi Master could hear was the Count say thank you and with that the boy left.

As Grievous walked by he suddenly stopped and saw a small red craft stationed on a nearby hill. His Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. A slight move of his fin on the side of his head, and several battle droids and a couple of Droidikas approached the General in minutes.

"_Yes General?"_ one of the droids questioned

TBC


	21. What Have They Done To You

Obi Wan quietly returned back to his fighter. _I must warn the Council_ he thought to himself as he prepared to contact his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Master managed to track young Skywalker's signal and began to give his message. However within mid sentence, a group of Droidikas and a couple of battle droids apprehended the Jedi Master and escorted him to the holding cells where he was to talk with Count Dooku.

Grievous walked down the corridors and entered the living quarters. Shanzah was already inside and was resting on the bed.

"_An interceptor has been found"_ Grievous stated

Shanzah's eyes grew wide

"_The Jedi are here on Geonosis?"_ Shanzah questioned, as he stood up

"_One has been captured…he was alone"_ Grievous replied calmly

"_Forgive me General…"_ Shanzah said hesitantly _"…but I doubt he would come here without support"_

Grievous inwardly smiled. Even though the deeds this boy's family had committed against him were unforgivable, he found increasing respect for the youngling.

"_I agree"_ Grievous eventually said

"_Security has been raised"_

"_So what do we do now?"_ the Kaleesh exclaimed

Grievous lifted Shanzah's electrostaff, which was resting on the floor, with his taloned foot, grabbed hold of it and threw it towards the Kaleesh youngling. Shanzah caught the staff and smiled at the General.

"_More training"_ Grievous replied

After his meeting with Dooku, the Count ordered for the Jedi master to be taken to the holding cells, awaiting execution. The battle droids tossed the Jedi unceremoniously into the cell and banged the door shut. Obi Wan straightened himself and looked around the cell. As he did so, he noticed another figure in the next cell. She was curled up and shaking. As Obi wan approached, as close as he could, she flinched and backed into the wall behind her

"_Easy"_ the Jedi master reassured

It was then he noticed her tattered Jedi robes

"_You are a Jedi?"_ he questioned

The young female lifted her head to meet the Jedi Master's gaze. She was severely bruised and had multiple cuts across her body. She was extremely malnourished and looked as if she was in a state of insomnia.

"_What have they done to you?"_ he questioned

However Obi Wan was interrupted when two Magnaguards came walking in and opened the female's cell.

"_No...No...Please"_ she protested faintly, unable to shout out

The Guards dragged her out of her cell, her tattered Jedi robes trialling on the ground….

TBC


	22. Geonosian Flea

**Chapter 22 - Geonosian Flea**

She pitifully blocked the attacks which were coming towards her. A thrust of Shanzah's staff and she was on the floor, wincing in pain and breathless. The general walked up to her and grabbed hold of her neck, lifting her high into the air.

"Surely you can do better than that" he teased, as he let her fall once more to the ground

She just managed to lift herself up. Grievous assumed his defence stance, which was not utterly necessary seen as the women was too weak to even proceed with a decent attack, while Shanzah did a 360 degree rotation with his staff and also assumed a defence stance. Just as she was about to resume with her attack, a loud thunderous noise echoed through the training area. All of them turned their heads up to the ceiling, Grievous' fins at the side of his head retracting.

"What in Kaleesh Gods name was that?" Shanzah said stunned

Grievous himself was unsure. All of a sudden, the sound of blaster fire could be heard. A fierce fire fight was taking place above.

"Wait here" Grievous instructed

He then walked to the training room doors and once they opened, peaked his head out. The corridor itself was quiet. Suddenly he saw two rays of blue light illuminating up ahead. _Jedi_ Grievous thought as he turned back into the room.

"What is it?" Shanzah inquired

"Geonosis is over run" Grievous confirmed

"The Jedi are here" his tone laced with anger

Tyriah lifted her head in relief and her eyes displayed a glint of hope. Grievous paid notice to this and grabbed hold of her. She squirmed in his grip.

"See to it that the Separatist members leave Geonosis safely" Grievous ordered 

"What about you?" Shanzah questioned worryingly 

Grievous' eyes narrowed and dug his duranium fingers into the padawan's throat, she cried in pain. Shanzah understood and ran out cautiously. Shanzah went to find the separatists, but then suddenly stopped and ran in the alternative direction. _I can't leave without it _Shanzah thought to himself as he ran to the living quarters. Once inside he scrambled underneath the bed and picked up the box, which contained his father's old military uniform. Once it was safe in his hands he then proceeded to get the separatist members out alive.

A few minutes later and Grievous also exited the training area with the padawan still firmly within his grip. He walked deeper into the catacombs. Suddenly he heard blaster fire being deflected by the blade of a lightsabre. His eyes narrowing with enjoyment. He let go of the padawan and reached into his cape to get out his lightsabre. He turned it on and stabbed the women in the leg. She screamed in pain. Grievous then took cover behind the coving and waited. The jedi knights had heard the scream of pain and cautiously followed where it had come from. The sight that they saw was a young female, crouching on the floor with her head buried between her knees. As the Jedi knights approached closer she lifted her head and shook it violently.

"No…don't" she screamed

The Jedi looked at her with confused eyes, suddenly they heard the sound of a humming lightsabre, coming from behind them. As they turned around, the sight that was in front of them made them gasp in terror. Grievous thrusted his lighsabre forward, impaling one jedi knight and then the other. As he did this another Jedi revealed herself.

"Nooo" she cried 

Grievous turned to face her and held a defensive stance. The Jedi women came running towards him, lightsabre blazing in her hand. She suddenly delivered a couple of violent blows, however Grievous managed to keep out of harms way. His inhuman reflexes saving him. However one blow Grievous was unable to deflect. The jedi had used the force to lift a large rock and aimed it towards the General's skull. The blow made the General turn his head to the side slightly, as it came crashing towards him. Suddenly a guttural growl escaped Grievous' vocabulator, and the Kaleesh cyborg once again turned his murderous gaze towards the female jedi. The blow had caused a noticeable crack on Grievous' face mask above his eye sockett. The closest Grievous could get to a battle scar within his cyborg existence.

Grievous stared at the jedi with murderous eyes. He roared out and attacked her. She struggled to keep up. The cyborg was fuelled with new energy, more powerful than ever before. Suddenly a couple of Geonosian Guards came to the scene and pointed their weapons at the jedi, ready to fire. However that was not needed, within minutes Grievous had disarmed her and killed her. Her body falling to the ground. He slowly knelt down and picked up the jedi's fallen lightsabre, along with the other two he had previously slain. As he stood up the Jedi padawan started to cry, her last chance of hope had diminished, her comrades had been beaten. Grievous looked at her briefly and walked passed her, where she could no longer see him. He stopped and turned towards the Geonosian guards. As he turned around he heard the sound of blaster fire and a scream of pain, then nothing.

Grievous hastened down the corridors towards the docking bays. Upon arriving he saw Shanzah in the gang way of the last remaining ship. Shanzah gave additional cover fire while the General was approaching him. Once inside he ordered the droid pilot to follow emergency procedures. As the cyborg sat down he noticed the slightly opened box next to him. His old warlord cape just peeping through the opening. Grievous looked to Shanzah, who was also about to sit down on the next seat, his breathing coming heavy

_Welcome to war boy _Grievous thought to himself, as the shuttle lifted off

TBC


End file.
